


Неопределённости и сплошные «не»

by Seogsa



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seogsa/pseuds/Seogsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ухён не может понять самого себя, а Сонгю слишком занят своими делами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неопределённости и сплошные «не»

Когда в голове возникает вопрос: «А кто он для тебя?», Ухён не знает, как описать свои чувства. Слишком многое их связывает, слишком много намешано различных чувств. Конечно, он догадывается, как это можно всё назвать, но признаться даже самому себе страшно. 

Однажды, в те времена, когда они только начали побеждать, Ухён не сдерживает своих чувств и просто начинает плакать на сцене. Он не верит, что наконец-то, после того как они почти провалились, их оценили по достоинству. Тогда Сонгю обнимает его за плечо и пытается подбодрить:

\- Эй, ты в курсе, что далеко не красавчик, когда ревёшь? - в этом весь Сонгю. 

\- Иди к чёрту, - Ухён огрызается, шмыгает носом, но руку не скидывает. 

Сонгю треплет его по волосам и смеётся, а внутри Ухёна становится тепло. 

В следующий раз они представляют уже другую песню. По мнению Ухёна, это реально мощная композиция, однако у Сонгю сдают нервы. Он успевает накричать на всех, включая менеджеров. Если в прошлый раз у них были не очень успешные противники, то в сейчас они выступают против групп с куда более мощной поддержкой. 

Перед тем, как объявят победителя, Ухён замечает, что Сонгю трясётся, сжимая кулаки. Ему хочется дотронуться до Сонгю, как-то успокоить его, но в это время на экране появляется изображение победителя. Ухён никак не успевает среагировать, потому что его крепко обнимают и прямо над ухом он слышит тяжёлый вздох облегчения Сонгю.

\- Ты плачешь? - интересуется Ухён, похлопывая Сонгю по спине.

\- Лидер не может плакать, - смеясь отвечает Сонгю прежде чем разорвать объятия, но Ухён замечает, как блестят его глаза, до того как тот отвернётся от него и камер. 

Сонджон с Сонёлем прыгают от радости, Мёнсу умудряется рыдать и смеяться одновременно, Хоя вместе с Дону благодарит всех за поддержку. Ухён и сам на грани того, чтобы расплакаться, сердце бешено стучит в груди, правда, он не совсем уверен, что это из-за их победы. Сонгю не из тех людей, которые легко показывают свои чувства, тем более таким ненадёжным людям как Ухён. Но сейчас такая откровенность цепляет Ухёна, и он может сказать, что немного, совсем чуть-чуть, счастлив из-за этого. 

Время пролетает совсем незаметно, и Ухён начинает считать Сонгю своим лучшим другом не только по сценарию, но и в настоящей жизни. В Сонгю Ухён видит нескончаемый запас воли и упорства. Он вызывает у Ухёна просто восхищение, потому чтоникогда не стремился быть айдолом, но пошёл по этому пути, чтобы когда-нибудь его мечта осуществилась. Он даже научился получать удовольствие от своей работы. По началу Ухёну казалось, что он просто хороший актёр, но со временем стало понятно, что это и есть настоящий Ким Сонгю. 

Ухёну хочется думать, что для Сонгю он тоже важный человек. Возможно, это так и есть, ведь однажды Сонгю даже берёт Ухёна в качестве моральной поддержки, когда едет мириться с родителями.

На самом деле Ухён сам придумывает про моральную поддержку, но ,случайно поймав, выходящего из общежития, Сонгю, он решает, что поездка будет довольно интересной. Их лидер не так часто куда-то выбирается. Сонгю, конечно, пытается от него отвязаться, но в конце концов смиряется с его присутствием. 

В это время большая часть их фанаток в школе, так что покупка билетов проходит без особых проблем. Они едут в купе одни и обсуждают всё подряд. Ухён чувствует, что Сонгю нервничает, так что пытается нести чепуху ещё больше, чем обычно. 

Сонгю говорит, что должен сделать это сам, и Ухён остаётся ждать в парке недалеко от дома родителей Сонгю. Только когда Ухён успевает замёрзнуть, изучить каждое дерево и побить собственные рекорды в половине игр на телефоне, Сонгю возвращается. Он садится рядом и какое-то время просто молчит, а Ухён не может решиться нарушить тишину. 

\- Возвращаемся? - Сонгю обращается как будто к самому себе, и Ухён становится немного боязно. Как же всё-таки прошла встреча с родителями? 

\- Всё в порядке, хён? - осторожно спрашивает Ухён.

\- Да, - Сонгю утвердительно кивает, но голос его дрожит.

\- Эй, если всё в порядке, то ты должен быть более радостным, - Ухён пытается немного растормошить Сонгю, но бесполезно, тот сидит уставившись куда-то в даль.

\- Просто, - Сонгю бормочет что-то непонятное и внезапно срывается, - знаешь, у неё есть записи наших выступлений, вырезки из журналов. Я не думал, что она будет интересоваться...

Сонгю прячет лицо в ладонях, а Ухён не знает что ему делать. Он впервые видит Сонгю таким... беззащитным? Какое-то время он просто гладит Сонгю по спине, давая ему время прийти в себя. 

\- Мать не может разлюбить своего сына, - говорит Ухён и, немного подумав, добавляет, - даже если ей достался такой противный сын как ты.

Сонгю поднимает голову и, прежде чем рассмеяться, несколько секунд смотрит на Ухёна.

\- Эй, я отличный сын! - Сонгю вытирает слёзы и шутливо толкает Ухёна.

\- Я расскажу твоей маме, что ты дерёшься, - Ухён наигранно потирает плечо.

\- В старших классах я постоянно с кем-то дрался, так что это не будет для неё новостью, - лицо Сонгю всё ещё красное, но счастливая улыбка даёт знать, что всё в порядке.

Они ещё какое-то время разговаривают, и Сонгю даже делится какими-то историями из прошлого. Ухён готов так просидеть с Сонгю хоть до вечера, несмотря на то, что на нём лёгкая ветровка, а на улице осень. Но их менеджер иного мнения и звонит Сонгю. Узнав где они, он настолько сильно орёт в трубку, что Сонгю приходится отвести её от уха на пару сантиметров. В итоге им приказывают оставаться на месте и дожидаться машины, которая их заберёт.

\- Никакой жизни, - вздыхает Сонгю, убирая сотовый. - Лучше бы следили за Сонджоном, он почти не ночует в общежитии. 

Ухён кивает, и оставшееся время они обсуждают, что может делать Сонджон за пределами общежития, ведь тот такой скрытный. 

Уже рядом с фургоном Сонгю оборачивается к Ухёну и слегка неловко спрашивает:

\- Надеюсь, что сегодняшний день останется между нами?

\- Нет проблем, - ухмыляется Ухён.

\- Спасибо, - Сонгю порывисто обнимает его, а после быстро залезает в фургон.

\- И что это было? - с переднего сидения спрашивает, приехавший за ними, менеджер Ёнджун.

\- Хён наконец-то признался, что не может жить без меня, - Ухён закрывает за собой дверь и плюхается рядом с Сонгю. Они оба смеются, заставляя Ёнджун-хёна закатить глаза.

\- Вы признаётесь друг другу в любви чуть ли не в каждом интервью, а теперь ещё и в жизни так делаете? Почему я до сих пор работаю с вами?

\- Ты тоже не можешь жить без нас, - Ухён делает руками сердечко и бросает его в Ёнджун-хёна.

\- Оставь это фанаткам, - фыркает Ёнджун, но всё же не сдерживает улыбку.

Они едут в тишине, и Сонгю незаметно сжимает руку Ухёна. Он не знает в благодарность ли это, или просто так, но теперь он точно уверен, что для Сонгю он тоже что-то значит.

Их жизнь наполнена множеством странных моментов. Ухёну нравится слегка подразнивать Сонгю на сцене, когда они стоят друг напротив друга. Вроде им не нужно ничего делать, кроме «ну, вы посмотрите друг на друга проникновенно, будет очень символично», но Ухёну нравится, что когда он касается Сонгю, тот отвечает ему улыбкой.

Ухёну нравится эта улыбка Сонгю, хотя он никогда этого не говорит.

Ухёну нравится думать, что это улыбаются именно ему, а не делают это ради фансервиса. 

Ухёну нравится, и он списывает всё на дружбу и восхищение.

Это совершенно нормальные отношения, так считает Ухён. Когда они во время выступления с чейзером сталкиваются взглядами, и Ухён, пытаясь подбодрить уже практически еле стоящего на ногах Сонгю, улыбается ему и получает благодарную улыбку в ответ, то сердце Ухёна пропускает пару ударов, и кажется, что на сцене кроме них двоих никого нет. Но тело на автомате меняет позицию, и Сонгю пропадает из поля зрения, оставляя Ухёна со своими мыслями. Так и должно быть, эти чувства он должен испытывать? Ухёну хочется верить, что да.

Но жизнь идёт своим чередом и всё меняется, когда Сонгю начинает работу над сольным альбомом. Для него это шанс заняться тем, что ему больше нравится, показать настоящего себя. Когда сам Ким Джонгван дарит песню для него, Сонгю забывает о реальном мире и пребывает в некой эйфории. Так думает Ухён, когда ему удаётся перекинуться парой фраз с Сонгю во время тренировки. Откуда у него берутся силы на совмещение стольких дел для Ухёна загадка.

Ухён старается понять Сонгю и пытается поддержать его, хотя, пожалуй, ему и немного завидно, что тот добился сольника раньше него, но он может признаться самому себе, что Сонгю достоин этого больше чем он. Но всё равно Ухён старается не сидеть просто так, а в свободное время пытается писать музыку. 

«Beautiful» создаётся совершенно случайно и спонтанно. Когда Ухён в очередной раз ждёт задерживающегося Сонгю (который скинул смс-ку, что будет через час), слова просто ложатся на бумагу, а мелодия возникает в голове. Впервые на него находит такое вдохновения, и он не замечает, как летит время. Сонгю заваливается в их комнату как раз в тот момент, когда Ухён ставит точку.

\- Привет. Ты не спишь? - удивлённо спрашивает он. - Завтра рано вставать.

\- Привет, - Ухён поворачивается к нему. - Я тебя ждал. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что послушал.

\- Это не может подождать? - Сонгю закидывает кофту на шкаф. - Я бы в душ сходил для начала.

\- Нет, давай сейчас.

Сонгю вздыхает и покорно садится на кровать: он устал и меньше всего хочет спорить. Ухён откашливается, собирает все бумаги, где у него записана песня, и наконец-то начинает петь. У него получается далеко от идеала, и почему-то в данный момент он смущается куда больше, чем перед телекамерами и тысячами фанаток. 

\- Конечно, нужно ещё доработать, много недочётов, очень много... - качает головой Сонгю, когда Ухён заканчивает петь.

\- Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? - немного обиженно спрашивает Ухён.

\- …Но это действительно хорошая песня, - улыбается Сонгю. - Ты уверен, что сам сочинил её?

\- Ты смеешь сомневаться в моём таланте?

\- Никогда в жизни не посмею сомневаться в твоём таланте, о великий Намстар, - Сонгю издаёт смешок. - Ты написал эту песню для кого-то особенного? Такое обычно не пишут просто так.

Ухён пару секунд смотрит на заинтересованного Сонгю. 

\- Конечно, - Ухён неловко смеётся, но надеется, что Сонгю этого не замечает. - Эта песня для наших фанаток.

Ухён в жизни не признается, что единственный, о ком он думал во время написания песни, это сам Сонгю и его чёртова привычка не приходить во время. В этом, конечно, нет ничего особенного, но после такого признания Сонгю бы ещё месяца три подшучивал над ним. 

\- Они это оценят. Ты превзошёл самого себя, написав для них песню. Может и для меня что-нибудь напишешь? Как для успешного соло-исполнителя? 

\- Ещё чего, - Ухён фыркает.

\- Ты подумай над моим предложением, я даже заплачу. Может быть. Но насчёт песни я серьёзно, она хорошая, покажи завтра аранжировщикам.

\- Хорошо, завтра зайду в сту...- Ухёна наконец-то начинает одолевать сонливость, и он зевает. - ...дию.

\- Вот и отлично,- Сонгю хлопает себя по коленям и вскакивает с кровати. - Я пошёл, а великий композитор может лечь спать.

Ухён кивает и забирается на свой ярус, улыбаясь тому, как Сонгю напевает «Бэйби, май лав бьютифол», прежде чем окончательно уйти в ванну. 

Возможно, все эти перемены даже к лучшему. 

Но через несколько месяцев Ухён уже готов отказаться от этих слов.

Они переезжают в новое общежитие, и Ухён проклинает удачу. Вроде бы он и выиграл себе отдельную комнату, но в то же время она оказалась настолько убогой, что можно взывать к небесам о несправедливости мира. 

Какое-то время Ухён наслаждается уединением, но после понимает, что ему чертовски не хватает Сонгю по близости. Он так привык к соседству, к разговорам перед сном, что теперь засыпать намного сложнее и несмотря на то, что они и так проводят много времени вместе, готовясь к камбэку, Ухён чувствует себя одиноким.

\- Как ты только умудряешься спать в этой каморке? Я бы давно сбежал в гостиную, - комментирует Сонгю. Он пришёл в поисках чистых носков, так как собственных у него уже не осталось.

\- Ты и так периодически туда сбегаешь, - Ухён кидает ему носки. 

\- Я же не виноват, что они храпят, - жалуется Сонгю, натягивая носки Ухёна на свои ноги.

\- Просто ты скучаешь по мне, признай это.

\- Не буду отрицать, твоего соседства мне не хватает. Ты знал, что Мёнсу во сне говорит по-японски? Причём стихами, мне даже немного страшно.

\- Серьёзно? - Ухён знал: у многих из них есть странные привычки, но ни Сонёль, ни Дону, с которыми обычно жил Мёнсу, ни разу об этом не говорили. - Я обязан это заснять на камеру, мне необходим компромат на него.

\- Как лидер я не могу позволить такому случиться, - Сонгю осуждающе качает головой и щурит глаза.

Они с Ухёном обмениваются взглядами, пока Сонгю не вздыхает:

\- Всю ответственность, если что, возьмёшь на себя.

Тут уже оба не могут сдержать смех. 

Когда вечером, а точнее уже ночью, Ухён после тысячного прогона нового танца просто лежит на кровати, уставившись в потолок, и чувствует, как жизненные силы медленно покидают его, в комнату заходит Сонгю, держащий в руках подушку и одеяло. 

\- Ты не спишь?

\- Я умираю, - в обычное время Ухён куда более вынослив, но сейчас ему снова пришлось сесть на диету, так что сказывается нехватка обычной порции калорий.

\- Значит, не спишь. Я тут подумал и решил, что сегодня заночую у тебя. Надо же оценить условия твоей жизни, твой любимый хён волнуется за тебя.

\- Иди отсюда, - Ухён прячет лицо в подушку.

\- Ну, Ухён, - Сонгю тянет его имя и начинает жаловаться,- Мёнсу с Сонёлем решили не мыться, а менеджеры уже заняли гостиную, мне некуда идти.

\- Иди к Сонджону, у него больше места.

\- Он уже заперся на замок. Никакого уважения к старшим, но ничего, завтра я ему устрою.

Ухён очень жалеет, что в его двери нет замка, потому что Сонгю не чувствует никакого стеснения и вместо того, чтобы лечь на полу, двигает Ухёна к стене и ложится рядом.

\- Тебя ничего не смущает? - Ухён приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на Сонгю, который уже удобно устроился рядом с ним.

\- Нет, всё хорошо, спасибо, - Ухён даже в темноте может различить улыбку Сонгю.

\- Придурок, - совсем тихо шепчет Ухён и отворачивается к стене.

\- Я всё слышу, - Сонгю слегка лягает его.

Они ещё немного препираются, пока Сонгю не засыпает. Ухён же не может заснуть до самого утра. Всё, о чём он думает, это равномерное дыхание лежащего рядом Сонгю и его ноги, закинутые на Ухёна. Почему-то возникает множество противоречивых чувств, но в целом они приятные, и хочется, чтобы так было всегда.

Это очень странно, этого не должно быть, это не должно нравиться Ухёну, он не должен думать об этом. Но реальность говорит об обратном, и Ухёну страшно.

* * * 

После их камбэка внутри Ухёна что-то ломается. 

В день, когда Инфинит получают первую, после долгого перерыва, награду, в их гримёрке собирается огромная толпа знаменитостей, желающих поздравить. Откуда-то даже появляется алкоголь, но менеджеры запрещают сделать даже маленький глоток. Приходится звонить президенту, который со смехом поздравляет их с победой и даёт разрешение, при условии, что никто сильно не напьётся. Вокруг царит веселье, и Ухён успевает выпить бокал шампанского и принять десяток поздравлений, пока не замечает, что чего-то не хватает. 

\- А где Сонгю? - он спрашивает у стоящего рядом Сонёля, успевшего завести разговор с какой-то новой певицей. 

\- В туалет может отошёл, - пожимает плечами Сонёль - сейчас придёт. 

Ухён снова чокается бокалами, заводит с кем-то разговор и даже успевает сделать пару фотографий на память. Однако за это время Сонгю так и не возвращается, и у Ухёна возникает плохое предчувствие. 

Он осторожно выскальзывает из душного помещения и бредёт к туалетам. Сонгю там, конечно, не оказывается, и Ухён решает, что они где-то разминулись, и тот скорее всего уже присоединился к остальным. Празднование их первой награды слышно, наверно, даже фанаткам на улице, так что Ухён по началу даже не замечает странного шума из каморки, мимо которой идёт. Но всё-таки не зря у него идеальный слух, так что он останавливается напротив обшарпанной двери. 

Вообще, Ухёну не следует открывать эту дверь, но любопытство пересиливает. Он проклинает себя в ту же секунду. Да, ему было интересно, куда подевался Сонгю, но он точно не хотел видеть то, что видит сейчас.

Ухён точно не хочет видеть Сонгю со спущенными штанами в грязной каморке, трахающего какую-то девицу, которая стонет, прикрывая рот рукой. Он так и замирает на пороге, не зная, что делать. В голове просто пустота, чистый белый лист.

Когда Сонгю поворачивается, на его лице виден испуг. Но увидев, что это Ухён, он, облегчённо вздохнув, обращается к девушке.

\- Это всего лишь Ухён, не беспокойся. 

Всего лишь Ухён. Слова отпечатываются на белом листе и встают перед глазами Ухёна. 

\- Ты не закрыл дверь, - девушка проглатывает стон.

\- Извини, ты была слишком хороша,- это настолько пошло, что Ухёна просто воротит.

Ухён не знает, почему до сих пор смотрит на них, слушает их. Ему кажется, что он в другой реальности, потому что это точно не должно происходить перед его глазами.

\- Ты не прикроешь дверь? С другой стороны желательно, - насмешливый голос Сонгю выводит его из транса. Он явно не собирается прерываться, не смотря на то что их застукали. Сонгю подсаживает девушку повыше, и Ухёну кажется, что он смотрит дешёвый порнофильм.

\- Да, конечно, - бормочет Ухён и выходит, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. И только отойдя на приличное расстояние, он сползает до стене.

Плевать на нравственность, это разве что наивные фанатки думают, что айдолы «дружат» только со своей правой рукой. Этим не принято делиться, но можно быть уверенным, что каждый из их группы занимается сексом, когда подворачивается удобный случай. Просто Ухён об этом никогда не задумывался до этого момента.

Нет, дело не в том факте, что Сонгю занимается сексом. В этом как раз ничего удивительно. Дело в том, что Ухёну от этого очень больно и перед его глазами до сих пор Сонгю в той самой каморке. Ему хочется плакать и кричать, он чувствует досаду, злость и раздражение.

Ему страшно, и он ненавидит самого себя от столь внезапного осознания собственных чувств. 

Нам Ухён ревнует Кима Сонгю. И это начало конца.


End file.
